Première rencontre
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Stiles rencontre Derek avant Scott, avant de savoir qu'il a été mordu. Et il est premier à découvrir la vérité sur la nature de Derek. C'était incontrôlable. /Se passe durant le premier épisode, pas de spoil particulier. Rated M au cas où. OS


**Disclaimer : **aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler ****: **S01E01

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour un os rapide, vu que j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire du sterek. Il n'y aura pas de suite, et ça n'a pas de rapport avec ma fic en cours, « The Unexpected ». Dans cet os, Stiles ne sait pas encore que Scott a été mordu, et découvre avant lui la vérité sur la nature de Derek, qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous remercie tous de me lire !

**OoOoOoOoO**

**- Est-ce que tu es réel ?**

La question résonna dans le silence de la pièce, cassante. Recroquevillé contre un mur, Stiles serrait dans ses bras un oreiller, tremblant. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter depuis qu'il avait rencontré Derek. Rencontré ! Ah ! Il ne savait même plus s'il pouvait utiliser ce mot. C'était à peine quelques heures après être parti à la recherche du corps dont la police parlait. Scott semblait ailleurs, comme souvent après avoir couru. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif...

En face de lui, se tenait un jeune homme brun, sa veste en cuir pliée sur son bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel, et il donnait l'impression qu'un fossé les séparait. De l'autre côté du lit, il ne savait qu'elle attitude adopter face au lycéen en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il avait ressentit ce besoin oppressant de hurler, cette rage, et ses pas l'avaient conduit naturellement vers cette maison qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

**- Derek ! Je t'ai posé une question, à moins que tu sois trop concentré sur mes boxers pour pouvoir y répondre...**

Coupant court à ses pensées, le sarcasme fit sursauter Derek. Il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui réponde ainsi, stoppant net sa contemplation involontaire de la pile de vêtements posés sur le lit. Il était perdu.

Exaspéré, Stiles se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, franchissant d'un pas les quelques mètres qui les séparait.

Il du pourtant s'arrêter avant de toucher le brun en face de lui, plus intimidé qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il lui semblait que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas comment il était rentré chez lui, et surtout, comment il avait pu être le seul à voir Derek alors qu'il était dans les bois avec Scott.

_« Il n'y a que nous, Stiles... »_ Lui avait répondu Scott d'un ton inquiet lorsqu'il avait parlé de la sensation brûlante d'être observé, et qu'il s'était tourné pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme.

**- Est-ce que tu es réel, Derek ?**

Sa voix tremblait. Il était épuisé. Il aurait voulu s'allonger et tout oublier. Oublier cette nuit, oublier Derek, oublier les yeux bleus perçants, oublier les crocs terrifiants, et la vérité.

Derek amorça un mouvement, curieux.

**- Est-ce que moi, je suis réel, ou est-ce qu'il existe réellement des loups ? Quelle est la véritable question, Stiles ?** Souffla-t-il, imposant.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait passé la fenêtre de la chambre avec fracas, révélant par là sa forme de loup, sous les yeux ébahis de Stiles. Lui-même avait été surpris de la manœuvre, et il s'était vite retrouvé confronté à la peur de Stiles, qui s'était éloigné brusquement de lui.

Attrapant soudainement la main du lycéen, en suspens, il la posa contre son cou, et frissonna. Ses doigts étaient frais, et plus agréables qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il soupira.

**- Tu les sens ?**

Les yeux fermés, Stiles écoutait chaque battement, sentant contre lui le sang qui s'écoulait dans le corps de Derek. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant à l'action, et bientôt, il s'appuya de sa main libre contre le torse du loup pour ne pas tomber. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux avec lenteur, il se mordit les lèvres, contemplant l'air sauvage inscrit sur le visage de Derek.

**- Tu es...** Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, une réaction inattendue de son corps l'ayant surpris.

Il se recula vivement, rouge, et se découvrit une passion pour son plancher.

**- Tu sais, pas la peine de le cacher, je peux le sentir... **Murmura Derek à son oreille, la main déjà sur sa ceinture pour le tirer à lui.

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est purement, et simplement un réflexe ! **Tenta Stiles, secouant frénétiquement la tête.

En face de lui, le loup eut un sourire arrogant.

**- Je peux le sentir,** Stiles, répéta Derek. **Que tu me veux. Que tu brûles.**

**- Je...**

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment l'air menaçant de Derek pouvait l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et son sexe se fit douloureux, enserré dans ses vêtements. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que le sublime brun devant lui disparaisse pour qu'il puisse enfin se satisfaire. Il se languissait déjà de sa main courant le long de son membre, ferme. Il aurait l'image de Derek en tête. Ses yeux.

L'attrapant par le col, Derek le plaqua soudainement contre la porte, et Stiles jura sous la douleur provoquée.

**- Tu vas me mordre ? **Demanda-t-il alors, tétanisé. Il sentait le souffle brûlant de Derek contre son cou, et s'impatientait du moment où il pourrait se délecter du plaisir de sa bouche contre lui.

Derek fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, relâchant lentement le plus jeune.

**- Non,** répondit-il enfin, plus doux. Ses mains se glissèrent contre la nuque de Stiles l'attirant vers lui. Alors que leurs bouches se frôlaient, il s'arrêta. **Tu voudrais ?**

Stiles l'embrassa. D'abord avec douceur et timidité, ses mains accrochées au t-shirt de Derek, la veste noire déjà à terre, et sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant le loup l'enserrer dans ses bras, possessif. Ils se reculèrent, tous les deux un peu perdus par le trop plein de sensations qu'ils avaient pu ressentir, et Stiles ressentit un vide insupportable. Il se laissa faire lorsque Derek l'embrassa plus violemment, déplaçant ses mains contre sa taille pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Il s'enflamma encore plus en sentant l'excitation de Derek à travers les tissus, la redessinant des doigts d'un mouvement aérien. La poignée de la porte s'enfonçait dans son dos, et ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup alors que Derek l'embrassait encore.

Le saisissant à la taille, le loup le porta avec une facilité déconcertante, et alla placer ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles pour le maintenir correctement. D'un commun accord, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de Derek, crochetant ses chevilles pour ne pas tomber.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, il parcouru le visage du loup, retraçant sa mâchoire forte, les lèvres humides.

**- S'il te plaît, sois réel... **Murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Derek le fixa étrangement, captivé par les gestes du jeune homme. Il devait faire des efforts monstrueux pour se contrôler et ne pas le prendre là, contre cette porte, mais quelque chose en lui lui criait d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il grogna imperceptiblement, et pencha la tête sur le côté pour offrir sa nuque à Stiles.

**- Touche.**

Mais les doigts de Stiles étaient déjà contre sa veine, savourant le battement régulier. Il eut un sourire de contentement, semblant accepter la réalité de Derek à ce contact.

**- Si tu ne veux pas me mordre... Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Derek ?** Demanda Stiles, sa curiosité refaisant le dessus.

Derek se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant légèrement. Stiles y répondit avec plaisir, gémissant lorsque enfin les lèvres de Derek se posait au creux de son cou, le faisant frémir.

**- Je ne sais pas. Je cherchais... je.. **Derek se tut, préférant ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait dans le bois. **Et vous étiez là, toi et...**

**- Scott, il s'appelle Scott**, intervint Stiles.

**- Soudain tu as parlé, et ton odeur était partout, c'était insupportable, tu bloquais tout, ta voix résonnait dans ma tête, et chacune de tes respirations était plus bruyante que la précédente... **expliqua Derek, se remémorant la scène. **C'était incompréhensible. **

Vexé, Stiles se sépara de lui, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

**- Sympa, vraiment. C'est vrai qu'on se connaît suffisamment pour que tu me dises clairement que je pues... **Cracha-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, dans un soupir blasé, et s'approcha de Stiles pour le prendre par la taille. Contre lui, le lycéen ne se débattit que peu, se contentant de fixer tout ce qu'il pouvait, sauf Derek.

**- Mais on se connaît assez pour que tu me laisses t'embrasser, c'est ça ?** Nargua Derek. **Stiles, tu dois comprendre que les loups ont une approche différente des humains. Ce n'est pas l'odeur en elle-même, enfin, en soit, tu sens particulièrement bon à mon avis, mais c'est plutôt... **Derek cherchait ses mots. Il était toujours difficile d'expliquer les sensations particulières qu'il ressentait, et en avait fait de nombreuses fois les frais avec sa famille.** C'était envahissant. C'était la première fois que je vivais ça. Tu étais là, et plus rien n'existait. C'était frustrant. **

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la peau de Stiles à travers le t-shirt, et il soupira de soulagement en sentant la main de Stiles contre sa nuque. Frustrant.

Les lèvres fraîches de Stiles s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. C'était incontrôlable, C'était nouveau.

**- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps... **S'excusa Derek, à l'affût. Stiles le fixa, offusqué. **Je dois finir de trouver ce que je cherchais tout à l'heure**, s'expliqua-t-il.

**- Le corps ?** Tenta Stiles, d'un air défait. ** Tu.. connaissais la personne ?**

**- Oui.**

Froid.

Les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il serra Derek contre lui dans un mouvement impulsif, étouffant le loup de son étreinte. Derek fut frappé par la douleur qu'il sentit le traverser, maintenant que Stiles reniflait bruyamment contre son épaule, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme faisait preuve d'autant de compassion. Il avait mal. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur le corps fin contre lui, et il enfouit sa tête contre la nuque de Stiles, sa barbe mal rasée allant le chatouiller. Il avait mal.

Il se sépara à regret de Stiles, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, avec douceur.

**-Je suis bien réel, d'accord ?** Demanda-t-il, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'anxiété inconnue qui le saisissait.

**-Je sais,** répondit Stiles dans un soupir, tentant de cesser de trembler.

**- Je vais y aller maintenant, **déclara Derek, alors que le lycéen le regardait s'éloigner, hébété.

Stiles ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son ventre se serrait à cette idée, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il rougit en se rappelant son état, et sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

**- Attends **! Cria-t-il.

Déjà prêt à bondir, Derek se retourna instinctivement, cessant tout mouvement.

**- Promets de m'expliquer**, exigea Stiles d'un ton sans appel.

**- T'expliquer quoi ? **Demanda Derek, surpris.

**- Tout ! Ça, toi, tes crocs, tes yeux. Mon odeur ? Sérieusement, mon odeur... C'est... Enfin. Tout. Je dois... J'ai besoin de comprendre**, répliqua Stiles.** Alors ?**

**- Tout... **se contenta de lancer Derek avant de sauter, s'élançant dans un geste fluide vers les abords de la forêt.

Stiles suivit son déplacement des yeux, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Choqué, il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche, se dirigeant vers le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une certitude, de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui prouverait que tout cela était bien réel.

La porte d'entrée claqua, le faisant sursauter. Il ferma la porte à son tour, plus doucement.

Ses lèvres rougies et les marques sur son cou lui apparurent comme preuves irréfutables.

Stiles trembla, l'excitation parcourant ses veines.

C'était incontrôlable.

OoOoOoO

_Et voilà pour ce léger OS ! Ok, j'étais en train d'écrire du Scisaac quand j'ai eu un besoin urgent de Sterek. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le lemon scisaac justement ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Xoxo_


End file.
